Toi et Moi
by Imperfection07
Summary: [Not a Prequel or Sequel]Based on the VPI & SC Main Character's Pokemon's POVs. [Story 3: Mareep][Updates Randomly]
1. Eevee

Toi et Moi  
(You and Me)

Disclaimer: Pokemon are (c) Nintendo. The Original Character and Storyline is (c) Imperfection07

Note: This is a series of short stories based on the Main Pokemon in VPI/SC. How they met the main character and how they evolved (some didn't) are in different chapters. It doesn't nessisarily go in chronological order. Some spoilers may appear and some may already know some backgrounds of a certain Pokemon trio (Eevee/Fraligator/Ampharos). New chapters will show up due to captures, appearances, and evolutions. This isn't a Prequel to VPI although there are flashback scenes and some things might get cleared up.

* * *

Story 1: Eevee/Eievui

Viridian Forest wasn't home to many rare Pokemon unless you count the occasional Pikachu. There were some visitors in the form of trainers and their Pokemon who had come to train. This time, this was in the form of a brown fox-like animal. Its ears were folded back and every time it took a step, the Pokemon winced in pain. Scars lined its back, furred tail, limbs, and one deep one was on its front paw. A lot of its fur was matted and folded down due to the sudden rain-storm that started up from out of nowhere.

The Eevee cringed as a raindrop fell and landed on one of the numerous scars. Its black eyes clamped shut and it shuddered, standing in place as it tried to endure the agonizing pain. It was young…yet it had faced horrors at its previous owner's housing. The owner was nothing short of a monster that bred his Pokemon for brutal fighting. Eevee was one of the unlucky ones who had to face the whip whenever it failed at somethings or did accidental misdemeanors.

Then came that day when the Pokemon lashed back after hearing that its owner was to decide its evolution. Eevee wanted to stay as it was so that was the last stand. The Element Stone was knocked out of the owner's hand by a recently learned Iron Tail and finally a sharp bite was delivered to the neck.

_And thus the tormenter was tormented by the pain he himself inflicted…_

The breeder fell from the sudden pain and blood loss as Eevee had staggered backwards. It took one last look at the human which it loathed from first sight before scampering to the barbed wall. The Pokemon didn't know what lay beyond it but heard from several Pokemon who were brought into the death camp that it was frightening but there was freedom. It immediately began scratching at the base, throwing dirt in the air as it tried to make an opening to dig through. A spike caught its paw and Eevee recoiled before digging more and then making a big enough hole.

_Here I come…_

Eevee jabbed itself through the hole, whimpering as the wood scraped its bloodied back, before pulling through and shaking itself of the dirt and wood that got caught in its fur before taking off. Even though its paw was a mess from the barb, the evolution Pokemon felt joy and wonder at the _freedom_ many of its cellmates had explained as it ran.

Then it got lost in the forest…

_Terrific…_

Eevee ignored the pain and decided to venture forwards, even though it was getting more and more lost in the process. Several of the Wild Pokemon had fled due to there being a slight human scent on it.

Eevee didn't have time to curse its bad luck before slipping and finally falling into a ditch. It let out a pained cry at the sudden cold as the mud splattered everywhere, dirtying its brown fur and the white ringed collar around its neck. It felt hopeless and there was the thought of being better off in the breeding center with that horrible trainer instead of being stuck in a ditch during a thunderstorm.

It couldn't pull itself out due to how worn out it was and that it hadn't eaten or drank since it escaped from that place. It let out another pained cry before whimpering and lying down in place.

"Mommy…?"

Eevee's head shot up, an acute sting resulting from how fast it did so, as it peered around the vertical sides of the ditch. The voice belonged to a human…it couldn't tell what age since it constantly heard the harsh voice of the original trainer so naturally it began whimpering in fear. It continued this before hearing a faint scuffle under the rain spattering on the ground.

A human child was peering at it.

Eevee stared and felt its breathing becoming more and more hitched as the brown eyes observed the whip-lashes on its back. The human had a look of sympathy and worry on her face before reaching towards it.

_No…NO! I'm not going to be staying with another human!_ Eevee clenched its teeth and bit at the hand which drew back before the teeth could make a mark.

"It's okay! I'm trying to help you!" The girl cried out, probably a bit frightened but not wanting to leave. Eevee continued baring its teeth at her before locating hints of sincerity. It relaxed a bit and then uttered a small 'ok' in its language. Eevee watched the human cautiously as she slowly picked it up, pulling the Pokemon from the ex-tomb of mud. Once Eevee was over the grass of the forest floor, it squirmed in the human's grip signaling it wanted to be loose. The human nodded slowly and slowly lowered Eevee.

"VEEEEEE…!" Eevee shrieked in pain once its injured paw came in contact with the ground causing the human to bring it up close to her chest. The Pokemon continued shrieking and barking as it tried to paw at her face.

"I'm just going to bring you home to get you healed…" The girl assured him. "…when you're okay you can go wherever you want…I promise…"

Eevee glanced up at her, too worn out to complain anymore, before its eyelids closed and it let out a small sigh. It hoped she was telling the truth.

* * *

The Pokemon had woken up to see its lashes and scars were cleaned and properly bandaged and that a small sheet covered it, keeping it warm. For the moment Eevee was safe in the human's care. 

"You're okay?"

Eevee stared around the room which was a calm blue in color and several plush dolls lined the place. The human was on a bed much bigger than its own and was looking down at the brown creature with a happy expression on her face.

"The nurse thought you weren't going to make because of your wounds. But if you did, you'd be able to do things you used to do before I found you." The human explained. "I already know you're an Eevee…if that's what you call yourself in your own tongue."

Eevee stared but then stuck out its own tongue and tried to get a look at it, crossing its eyes in the process. That only resulted in a laugh coming from the human.

"I meant in your language…" She replied, trying to hold back her cheerful laughter. Eevee put its tongue back in and smiled slightly. It was starting to get used to the human. "Mom suggested putting you inside a Pokeball but…I made you a promise…"

_Right…so I'm stuck here until I'm healed…_

"Anyway…my name's Mona…don't say Mona-Lisa…I get teased about that from kids who already have Pokemon partners. They're under-age but…my dad said he'd give me any Pokemon I want when I turn ten rather than get one of three from Professor Oak."

There was a silence.

"You don't know what I'm talking about…do you?" Mona murmured with some humor while the Eevee shrugged in response.

* * *

Days passed…Eevee's wounds healed more…the two became fast friends even though the Pokemon made itself a promise not to get close to any human. Times were changing…Eevee wondered if it ever actually wanted to leave now. But there was the matter of the father. Something about him…Eevee didn't trust the older human that much…even if it was the girl's father… 

Mona was at her desk, trying to draw Eevee who was standing in place next to the sheet of paper and watching the amateur mutter and grumble in frustration as she messed up on the face.

_She needs lessons…_ Eevee started chuckling before Mona glanced at him.

"That's not funny…" She muttered before trying again. This time…she succeeded…but ended up giving the Eevee silver wings and a gold halo. "Wait…no…that's not…Eevee don't laugh…"

"VEEEEE-EEEE-EEEEEEEE…!" Eevee flopped on its healed back and started laughing like crazy while Mona rolled her eyes. It was a good armature drawing but…a halo and cute angel wings!

"Okay…I'm going to get something from the kitchen…you coming?"

Eevee nodded before motioning towards its front paw which was still bandaged. Unlike the rest of its wounds, this one lingered and stung due to it being the deepest injury it had received.

"You want me to carry you again?"

_Yep…_

"Alright…"

Momentarily, the duo was walking down the hallways. Eevee felt secure with the young girl holding onto it. Several hallways later (it was a huge mansion) Mona had stopped short and was looking around with a confused expression.

"Where are we?"

_Don't ask me…you carry me around the place…_ Eevee replied, even though the human had no idea what it was saying, before catching two voices chatting to one another.

"_Giovanni…we did make a deal did we not…_"

"I told you…I'm not particularly interested with your unorthodox plans. I have no use of Pokemon that cannot become more powerful…as of now…the Pokemon we created is not to fall into your hands."

"_Ah…but there is a chance that you may use the cloning project again?_"

"I would but there are complications. For now…Mewtwo is to stay in Team Rocket's custody…I don't want to be mixed up in your organization's affairs, even if they involve powerful pokemon and the possibility of conquering an entire region with them…"

"Rocket?" Mona whispered. Eevee tried to peer in closer, motioning its human ally to do the same. The young girl peeked in the room and stared at the screen. Her eyes immediately widened in panic and she drew back behind the door once she noticed the demonic red eyes pivoted in her direction. Eevee felt the girl's heart thundering along with the hitched whimpers.

"_That's a shame…_" The voice replied. "_My employer will sound very unhappy at this…_"

The Pokemon didn't hear the rest over the human's footfalls as she bolted for safety before managing to find the way back into her room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Several days…almost two weeks later…everything was healed…Eevee could move without needing assistance and it was going to leave the house…on its own. 

Eevee was being led by Mona to where she first found the Pokemon. As Eevee followed, it slowed its pace before coming to a stop and sitting in place, feeling a bit of nervousness. It didn't want to go back, it was lucky enough to find a kind human and there was a surge of dread that it wouldn't find another if it went back. Eevee feared ending up in the hands of another trainer who was like its previous one.

Mona stopped short and glanced at the Pokemon who was staring at the ground with a worried expression. She slowly walked back over before stooping low in order to see it better.

"Eevee…? What is it?"

As a comforting hand stroked behind its ear, Eevee didn't know how to explain that it was put through endless torment before she found it in that ditch and pulled it out.

_I don't want to go back…I don't want to end up in that center again…I was fine here with her…I need her…_

"You don't…want to leave…do you…?"

Eevee looked up and glanced up at her, brown locking with black/brown, before closing its eyes and resting against the hand petting its ear.

_I don't want to…_

"I didn't want you to…" Mona spoke up. Eevee's eyelids opened and it looked at her quizzically.

_You wanted me to stay?_

"I know it's selfish…but…" Eevee intercepted the conclusion by leaping up and clinging onto her. "…Eevee…?" The human hesitated as Eevee attempted to hug her despite the fact it was barely a foot in height. Momentarily she was hugging it back.

_I'm staying…my friend…

* * *

_Song Fitting Chapter: "Learn to be Lonely" – Minnie Driver

Afterthought: I have no idea where the phrase "_And thus the tormenter was tormented by the pain he himself inflicted…_" came from. I think the phrase fits the story because Eevee bit the hand (or neck) that harmed it.


	2. Totodile

Toi et Moi  
(You and Me)

First off I'd like to thank the only (anonymous) reviewer of this story: **kit the kitsune-pheonix** and whoever gave this fanfic 14 hits.  
Another note; the old "Godzilla", my _first ever starter Pokemon_ when I first played the Pokemon Games, is _gone_ (Gone **_VOOM_**) after my Gameboy SP turned on… (Walks off-screen and…CRIES IN HYSTERICS…walks back in as though nothing happened) Oh well…the Level 70 Colusseum "Godzilla" is living up to his older Level 85 counterpart…so, this is based on the beginning storyline of Pokemon G/S…unless you probably already knew that… someone should REALLY create a GBA version of it… plus I know Chikorita are supposed to be docile Pokemon and when raised by bad trainers they are evil…but what if it was evil at the _beginning_? No offense to anyone who likes Chikorita...

* * *

Story 2: Totodile/Waninoko

It was a new day. The Johto skies over New Bark Town were clear and there wasn't a sign of bad weather. The Totodile continued watching the sky in wonder, his blue gator-like head pivoted upwards as he watched the clouds from his standing position in the small yard.

_'Hey, Gator-head!'_

_'He meant you Totodile…'_

Totodile turned abruptly and spotted the Chikorita standing alongside a shrew with four red dots lining its blackish-blue back. The odd dinosaurian with a leaf on its head was staring at the side of the building where a red-head was standing, peering into the window of the laboratory which was home to the trio of Pokemon.

'_Doesn't that seem odd to you?'_ Cyndaquil murmured, although it was a bit strange that he could see with squinted eyes.

_'He looks like a tough guy…'_ Chikorita replied his red eyes focused on the red-head.

_'Tough or not, he's not supposed to be standing out there…_' Totodile replied as he stood next to Cyndaquil, obviously in between the two. _'How much you wanna bet he's here to steal something?'_

_'He'd probably steal you first…'_ Chikorita smirked before hearing rapid foot-falls coming from a house due East. _'Tch…it's that girl…and that Eevee…they've been pests since they moved next door.'_

_'C'mon…they're nice! You just act like a complete jerk…_' Totodile replied.

_'That's because I have more battle experience than both of you combined. So I can talk all I want…_'

_'We're still at level five…'_ Cyndaquil replied meekly. _'Even if you have experience, you don't know any grass attacks…_'

_'Sez you mouser!'_ Chikorita yelled in the fire mouse's face before Totodile stepped in between.

'_Back off…_'

Chikorita was about to mouth back before hearing a noise from where the red-head was.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" The red head turned slightly and the three Pocket Monsters caught sight of a brunette getting shoved.

"OW!" The brunette landed in a seated position as the Eevee leapt forwards and growled, baring its small teeth. "What was that for!"

"You shouldn't be staring at people. It annoys them…" The red-head replied coldly. "And you shouldn't be walking around with that runt of a Pokemon."

'_That's my type of guy…_' Chikorita murmured smugly.

'_Did you get knocked over the head when you hatched?_' Totodile muttered under his breath despite his type disadvantage.

"Sheesh…well sorry…" The brunette grumbled before picking up her Eevee and walking off. "But one of these days, you're going to regret what you said about Eevee…"

'_He's got a point…that thing IS a runt…_'

'_Chikorita!_' Totodile glared at the other starter. Chikorita only rolled his eyes at the Big-Jaw Pokemon.

'_Sore-e for stating my opinion…_' The Leaf Pokemon replied before a tall figure called them from inside the lab. '_Great…this guy again…what the hell does he want?_'

'_Probably to give us food…_' Totodile grumbled with sarcasm before helping the shuddering Cyndaquil towards the house.

'_Weaklings…_' Chikorita muttered under his breath before following behind. It glanced towards the red head and smiled slyly. '_I could only wonder how powerful a Pokemon I'd be if you were my trainer…_'

"Chikorita! C'mon…one of you is going to be picked to help Mona on an errand!"

Totodile and Cyndaquil were already at the main room of the lab, greeting their friends. Chikorita only frowned at the brunette trainer as she was about to pet him and turned his head away, almost slapping her hand with the head-leaf.

'_You're not the trainer I am searching for…I doubt you'll ever be…_'

'_That's mean…_' Cyndaquil murmured. Totodile only glared down at the grass type, wishing he could smack him over the head without getting in trouble.

"Elm…I really don't think Chikorita likes me much…" The brunette commented as she moved away.

'_I really don't think he likes anyone…_' Eevee rolled its eyes as it settled on the newly starting trainer's shoulder.

"Chikorita's not really social…" Professor Elm commented as he eyed the Pokemon who had blocked their view of his face with his leaf. "He's an exception from the others at the Chikorita ranch…in his own case."

'_Good deduction Sherlock…_' Chikorita huffed.

'_Don't make me come down there and bite you…_' Totodile growled.

'_Or would you rather me?_' Eevee asked, standing up for the blue crocodilian.

'_Shut up…_' The leaf Pokemon glowered.

Totodile muttered in distaste before glancing up at the brunette who was looking between him and Cyndaquil. She had a good enough mind to know how difficult it would be to raise a bad mannered Pokemon with Chikorita's attitude.

Totodile was a fighting Pokemon but he had good standards which included not biting the hands of caring ones…now what Eevee had gone through in the past…that was something different.

Cyndaquil was a good choice as well since the Pokemon was meek but very courteous. Well…if only it grew a backbone it would be able to take down Chikorita on its own without relying on Totodile.

Totodile continued watching the soon-to-be trainer who was trying her best to decide.

"Dang-it…it's like the event with the Wolf, Sheep, and Cabbage…" Mona grumbled. "It's fine if I pick Chikorita but he dislikes me…which means he's not the best choice. If I pick Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita might get in a fight. If I choose Totodile, Chikorita would beat the crap out of Cyndaquil…"

Hearing the last point, Cyndaquil quivered and started shivering in panic. It didn't want to be alone with that…rabid-plant-thing… Totodile sighed and carefully rubbed the back of Cyndaquil's head, calming down the fire-type.

"Sorry…" Mona quickly apologized before sighing aloud and then… "No choice then…" She picked up the two Pokeballs.

"You can't take two…" Elm pointed out…

"I know…I just have an idea. Switch them back and forth and whichever I pick without knowing who's in there…"

Totodile understood instantly what was going on. The brunette was going to have to choose blindly…that meant there was a chance of him or Cyndaquil being chosen along with Chikorita. A familiar red-light later and Totodile was inside the Pokeball, awaiting his fate. He could tell he and Cyndaquil were being switched around several times with the sarcastic-leaf-Pokemon…then there was a silence and Totodile sensed a hand quivering back and forth between him, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil.

'_Pick me…no…pick Cyndaquil…actually EITHER ONE BUT CHIKORITA!_'

Totodile found his answer in the form of a bright light. The gator kept its eyes clamped shut at the sudden brightness before its vision cleared.

'_Me…_' It murmured aloud. At least Cyndaquil was safe inside the Pokeball. His friend was safe…that was all that mattered…

"Well…I guess I'm picking Totodile…" Mona said aloud as she picked up the empty ball and then held onto the gator. "I can give him a nickname…right?"

"Well…technically you can. He's your Pokemon…"

"Alright then…" Mona glanced down at Totodile who glanced back up at her. "Hm…you know…you look strong…ah…what the heck. Godzilla…"

A silence passed as 'Godzilla' allowed the name to sink in.

'_She probably thinks highly of me…I'd better live up to it…_" Godzilla thought to himself.

"That's an interesting name…"

"Eh…yeah…I was watching a monster movie so…" Mona sweat-dropped.

'_…oh…_' Godzilla looked back down. '…_ah well…a name's a name…_'

"So…where does Mr. Pokemon live again?"

'_He's a Pokemon?_' The Totodile started envisioning a human with a random Pokemon head.

"He's on route 30. It won't take you that long a walk there. It's pretty close to Cherrygrove City and I've heard you've been there before…"

"Ah…oh I remember!" Mona replied suddenly before adjusting the fender portion of her hat and bolting out the door with both Pokemon just after she said a very fast "Bye!" and disappeared on route 29.

* * *

Outside, the red-head continued watching the event before the girl bolted out with a second Pokemon. 

"Hm…I guess it's my turn for a starter…" He murmured before slowly walking towards the window and breaking in. Elm turned abruptly at the sound of the window shattering.

"What-! Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern…" The red-head replied before grabbing a random Pokeball off the table. "But for future reference: my name's Tom…in case you wonder who the recent Pokemon Master is…"

"Stop…!" Elm grabbed the remaining Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside: Cyndaquil.

"Hm…I guess that means I chose Chikorita…" Tom commented before releasing the leaf Pokemon. Cyndaquil's jaw dropped when he realized he was face-to-face with the grass type without Totodile (recently named Godzilla) to back him up.

'_Oh...no..._' He whimpered.

'_Well…it looks like I got what I wanted…_' Chikorita smirked before tackling the fire-type down. Cyndaquil was thrown back from the hard hit and the back of his head struck the desk, knocking the fire-rat out cold.

"Cyndaquil…!" The professor ran towards the small Pokemon's side and picked it up before the red-head disappeared out the door.

"Well…you seem to be a strong Pokemon…" Tom smirked as Chikorita rested inside the Pokeball.

'_And you seem to be a powerful trainer…_' Chikorita replied.

* * *

Godzilla continued resting on the floor with Eevee as they watched the brunette trainer receive the Pokédex and oddly colored egg. Along the way, the Totodile had battled three Wild Pokemon whilst chaperoning the human and Eevee. It felt oddly stronger as if it had gained power from winning. Godzilla continued poking one of its blue arms before staring at the egg. 

'_What is that?_' The Totodile asked aloud.

'_A Pokemon egg…but I've never seen one that looked like that…_' Eevee replied, swishing its bushy tail back and forth on the floor, not really cleaning it, more or less swiping dust around. '_Those triangles look weird…_'

'_You're telling me…_' Godzilla muttered as he observed the egg and felt his vision spinning. '_Those triangles are making me dizzy…very…dizzy…_'

Eevee's ears went horizontal and the dog-fox moved away slowly. '_Don't vomit on me Goji…_'

The Totodile closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth to get his vision cleared before turning towards the windows. "Toto…?"

Something just didn't seem right…everything outside was still…very still and silent…

"_What's up…?_" Eevee inquired once it noticed the Pokemon's expression.

"_I don't know…I just think something's very wrong…_" Godzilla replied absentmindedly.

"_But what…?_"

"Well…it was nice meeting you Professor Oak, Mr. Pokemon…" Godzilla found himself picked up by the trainer while the Eevee leapt onto Mona's shoulder. The Totodile resumed his look outside as they headed out before getting startled by a loud ringing from a Pokégear. "YIKES! Godzilla calm down…okay, hold on a sec!"

The Totodile and Eevee jumped down as the brunette pulled the Pokégear from her pocket and held it close enough to hear and speak into. "Hello?"

"Mona, there's been a robbery! Someone just stole Chikorita…"

The Totodile and Eevee stared; both had worried expressions on their faces as they watched the stern look grow on the human's face.

"That guy…" Mona grumbled under her breath, before returning to the 'phone'. "We'll try to cut him off at Cherrygrove City."

"Be careful with Chikorita…he attacked Cyndaquil…"

The Totodile's teeth clenched just thinking about it. Unknown to the Water-Type, his normal reddish eyes began to glow a dangerous white color.

"Godzilla," Godzilla snapped out of it at the sound of the human's voice and glanced up. "Eevee, we've got to go…both of you, RETURN!"

The Totodile and Eevee were recalled by two beams of red light before the human had sprinted off towards the city. Godzilla felt his container do an abrupt lift as the human nimbly jumped over a rock ledge before sinking back down. The Totodile couldn't keep his mind off of how his friend Cyndaquil was doing and what was going on Chikorita's head when he attacked.

'_Chikorita…you'd better not have done it purposely…_' Godzilla thought aloud before the human came to an abrupt halt. He forced himself into the wall of the Pokeball and tried to listen to what was going on outside.

"Well…you got yourself a Pokemon from that professor as well did you?"

"And I see you stole that Chikorita…"

"Oh…you mean the one that was more powerful than that weakling Cyndaquil? I don't do weak Pokemon…they always take too long to become stronger."

"Really…? Then if I defeat you, you'll give back Chikorita…?"

"Nah…this one proved himself…but a battle's a battle, go Chikorita!"

"Go Godzilla!" Godzilla found his vision blurred by that same white light but this time closed his eyes before he fully appeared on the asphalt road. The Totodile looked in the direction he was facing and stared directly at Chikorita.

'_Well…I see you got stuck with the girl…_' The Pokemon taunted as he spun his leaf once.

'_I see you got yourself stuck with a thief…_' The Totodile replied before balancing on the heels of his hind legs and balling up his clawed paws, a common fighting stance. '_Why the heck did you attack Cyndaquil?_'

'_Simple…he got in my way…I'd do this to anyone who does so…_'

'_I suppose that means you're going to obey that thief's every command and become a menace as a fully evolved Pokemon?_'

'_If my master commands it…_' Chikorita replied before charging at the Totodile. Godzilla's eyes narrowed and concentrated on the grass-type's weak points before springing out of the way of the spinning leaf and dealing a hard scratch to Chikorita's backside. Chikorita skidded and hissed in pain before glaring at Godzilla who stood in place, clutching his arm which got slashed from the leaf as his eyes started turning a white color. '_Better finish you off…**'Godzilla'**_

Godzilla continued feeling as though he was losing focus as Chikorita continued ramming into him. The crocodilian's eyes clamped shut as his teeth clenched while underneath his eyelids, a white glow began becoming more and more visible.

'_Cyndaquil…you…hurt…Cyndaquil…I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!_'

At the last hit, the Totodile's eyelids opened as well as its jaw before the razor teeth sank into the leaf. Chikorita yelled from the pain as Godzilla kept his teeth embedded into the leaf. He then clutched at it with his claws, his eyes still glowing and without pupils (which unnerved Chikorita), before a white glow formed in his mouth.

"Godzilla…RAGE!"

The blast, greatly resembling Godzilla's namesake's famous attack, struck Chikorita head-on; throwing the grass type backwards before he skidded once or twice then fell with a painful thud on the ground. Chikorita staggered upwards for a moment as it took the time to glare at the Totodile '_darn you…_', then it fell over, unconscious. The red-head, Tom, glared at the Totodile before recalling Chikorita.

"You won…are you happy now?" Tom grimaced towards the brunette and the victorious Pokemon.

"I'd be a lot better if you handed back Chikorita. That thing's a menace to other Pokemon if you ask me…"

"Then I'd better be the one to raise it…better not let an unsuspecting trainer raise a powerful Pokemon like this…in fact…every powerful Pokemon in the world is mine for the keeping…" Then he bolted, knocking aside the brunette trainer.

"Yeah, we'll see about that ketchup-head!" Mona shouted after him after regaining her footing. Godzilla still kept watching where the red-head had fled before looking back at its trainer who had broken the silence. "Godzilla, we'd better go back and see how Cyndaquil is doing…I just hope Elm knows that Chikorita's not something that can be reasoned with."

The Totodile nodded before they both made their way back to the town, jumping down from the rock ledges the entire way.

'_I hope Chikorita learns his lesson…I'm lucky enough to have a kind trainer as a friend…I only hope Cyndaquil does as well…if he's okay…_'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom and Chikorita were walking towards Violet City. The grass Pokemon felt a bit of disappointment at the defeat as he walked next to his new trainer as well as a stinging pain from the leaf where 'Godzilla' had bitten him. 

'_Darn that Godzilla…he ruined my chance at impressing my trainer…_' Chikorita fumed as it glared at the ground.

"Chikorita…" The grass type looked upwards to his new trainer who was glaring ahead. "Don't disappoint me again…I don't tolerate failure in my team…and I most certainly don't want to be known as the one who was beaten by a girl…"

Chikorita almost laughed at that last remark but remembered that it was going to be a giant setback if he ever encountered that Totodile again…

* * *

The Totodile continued looking downcast after it walked the path towards Cherrygrove alongside both Eevee and human trainer. From what he heard from the professor, Cyndaquil wasn't capable of battling because of the massive injury dealt to him and until further notice was to stay in New Bark Town. 

"Hey, Godzilla…"

Godzilla looked up at the human who was half-smiling down at him.

"Cyndaquil will be okay…he'll be safe with my mom and the Professor. Let's just focus on staying one or more steps ahead of Tom and Chikorita in the league…if he thinks that he can get every powerful Pokemon like that (snaps fingers), we're going to make sure he learns things the hard way…plus he's going to learn that hurting one of our friends has consequences…"

'_You got that right!_' Eevee barked, attempting to give a thumbs-up.

Godzilla smiled slightly and uttered a "To-to…" of gratitude before they carried on.

* * *

Song Fitting Chapter: None Found...yet 

Uh…I don't know what to make of the ending. And I'm debating if I should add less mentioned Pokemon like Caterpie to the fanfic. Oh well…it would add more to the storyline…


	3. Mareep

Toi et Moi  
(You and Me)

Note: This chapter is going to be a lot different than the 'story' in VPI.

* * *

Story 4: Mareep/Merriep

Route 32 was home for many Pokemon Species. It was a mountain area that was peaceful…but filled from head to toe with Trainers that were mostly fishermen. It was that morning a certain Mareep had woken up to the sounds of a Pokemon battle.

"Magikarp, use Tackle!"

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!"

Immediately, the Mareep's dark blue head turned abruptly towards the fishing area where a girl and a grass-type were battling a fish-like Pokemon which only seemed to be flopping on the ground. He couldn't help chuckling at how the male was losing against a young child who seemed nine to ten years old at most.

A sudden thud signaled the Magikarp had been put out of commission before it was recalled and replaced by a blue frog with gloves and what seemed to be a huge mouth.

'_Wow, that's one BIG frog_…' He commented before another Mareep walked up next to him.

'_What are you watching, Zigrat_?' She asked before following his gaze in time to watch the smaller plant take down the larger toad. Like the other, she had a dark blue head and striped ears at each side of her head. Unlike Zigrat, though, her fleece was almost a golden color.

'_Oh just watching some __**big guy**__ being beaten by a __**little girl**__, Maree…_' Zigrat chortled as his 'girlfriend' watched with curiousity in her eyes.

* * *

Two vines wrapped around the toad's stomach and lifted it skywards. The Poliwhirl flailed in mid-air before the Bellsprout swiftly tugged down on its vines pulling the water-type from the air and causing it to fall painfully on the wood deck. 

"P-Poliwhirl…?" The Fisherman stared at his downed Pokemon which just remained flat on the ground, almost unconscious, although it had enough energy to groan: 'Ow'.

"That was a terrific job Bellsprout!" Mona gave her teammate a thumbs-up.

"Vee-ee!" The Eevee on her shoulder barked happily.

"Bell!" Bellsprout placed both its leaves together in front of itself and bowed in an imitation of a martial artist before it was recalled.

"That was a terrific battle! Can we swap phone numbers? I could phone you for a rematch!" The fisherman whipped out his Pokégear.

"Sure! I can't wait to see how your Poliwhirl will fare off against one of my other Pokemon. You can even give me a heads up if there's a swarm of water types…" Mona chuckled. "I can't help wondering if there are actually any Qwilfish in this area. I mean, so far I've only caught a Tentacool and at least two Magikarp."

"Not this season. But when they start biting I'll be sure to give you a call." He adjusted his hat.

"Alright then… Oh geez, six PM already. I have to get ready before I head into the cave towards Azalea Town for my second badge. I'll be seeing you!" Mona waved then jogged off to the Pokemon Center with the Eevee still perched on her shoulder.

"Vee-Eevee!" It barked.

"I know. I'll let you battle the next trainer we meet to make it up to you…" Mona giggled before noticing a certain frog-like Pokemon standing a ways away from her. She stopped out of curiousity and whipped out a strange red machine.

"_Wooper, the Water-fish Pokemon. Wooper usually lives in cold water, but it comes out when it is cold outside to look for food. While on land it coats its body with a gooey and toxic film that when touched with bare hands will cause shooting pain. Wooper can evolve into Quagsire at level 20. Trainers are advised to limit their Pokemon to use Special Attacks instead of Physical Attacks to avoid injury from physical contact._" The Pokédex droned.

"Eh-heh…I did say _trainer_…plus I'm going to catch it…" Mona chuckled before calling out a discolored Pidgey which stayed in the air in front of her. Eevee only rolled its dark eyes before dropping into her backpack.

* * *

"_Zigrat, you're not saying you want to go with a human to fight in battles do you"_' Maree said aloud as she walked alongside Zigrat.

"_It beats staying here and worrying about getting separated from one another…_" Zigrat replied as he grasped a loose tree branch with his teeth and tossed it out of Maree's way. '_I don't know if I can protect you when I haven't even mastered my electric attacks yet…_'

"_But Zigrat…every Pokemon goes through evolution! And I've heard from our clan leaders of how their personalities change!_" The female stopped short and Zigrat had to turn around slightly just to get a better look at her. "_What if you become one of those Ampharos and forget all about me?_"

"_That won't happen Maree…because I'll make sure you come as well…_"

"_WHAT?_" Maree was taken aback at this statement. "_Zigrat! What if…but what if…_"

"_Maree…please…just __**trust**__ me…_" Zigrat stopped the conversation. Maree looked downcast and sighed to herself. She continued looking down before hearing a shuffling in the bushes and looked about, confused. Her black eyes widened as a bat-like Pokemon flew in her direction and knocked her onto the ground.

"_ZIGRAAT…!_" The Mareep scrambled to her paws and fled, not catching a glimpse of a black dressed figure standing over where the Golbat had originated from.

"My-my…Golden Mareep Fleece…the boss will be pleased once I bring it in…better not stain it…"

* * *

Zigrat continued plodding through the tall grass before stopping short. He let out a sigh and turned.

"_Look, Maree…I only decided on this on both our safe—_"

Zigrat's black eyes widened out of realization that his mate was missing and he could hear her panicked cry from a far distance away.

"_**MAREE!!!**_" Zigrat cried out before shooting in the direction of her screams of terror.

* * *

"After throwing at least two Pokeballs (which cost _**400**_ Yen out of my _**12,000**_)…and avoiding those darned Water Gun and Mud Slaps…WE'VE **FINALLY** CAUGHT WOOPER!" Mona cheered and yawned at the same time, apparently as worn out as her Pidgey. "Well Zephyr…it looks like you've grown at least a few dozen levels higher than when we were at the Sprout Tower…"

"Pid-jon…" The discolored Pidgey groaned before it was recalled into the Pokéball.

Mona yawned again and stretched both arms up in the air as a slightly audible snore came from her backpack, signaling Eevee had fallen asleep a few minutes before the capture ended. "It's almost Seven PM…I'd better turn in before the Pokemon Center closes—"

A loud shriek caused her to jump and startle her Eevee into awakening and forcing its head out of the backpack.

"Vee…?" Eevee blinked and looked about.

"What in Mew…?" Mona got poised and stared at the rustling bushes in time for a sheep-like Pokemon to shoot out as it was followed by a giant bat with a gaping mouth and fangs that would make Dracula proud. Mona let out a panicked yell before she was knocked backwards by the fleeing Maree which landed on top of her, almost crushing Eevee under their combined weight, and the 9-year-old's foot (which was up in the air due to the Anime-Fall) kicked the already air-born Golbat skywards.

"GOOOLLL!!!" The Golbat shrieked before shooting back down, stunned and with dizzy eyes.

"_**S**__UGAR__**-H**__ONEY__**-I**__CED__**-T**__EA_" Mona shrieked, flailed about with the Mareep still on top of her and Eevee stuck in her backpack, clutched the electric sheep in her arms (praying it didn't know Thundershock), and rolled away to get herself and the two Pokemon out of danger.

_**KER-SMASH!**_

After the dust cleared, the Golbat was laying face-down, sprawled out, and unconscious in its self-made imprint (which resembled the famous Bat Signal) in the ground just inches away from the shivering trio.

"Is everyone, except that giant-bat-thing, okay?" Mona asked shakily as they got up. Eevee's saucer sized eyes continued staring at where the Golbat had crash landed before the brown fox-dog slowly ducked back into the backpack and zipped it closed. The brunette sweat-dropped and re-adjusted her hat. "Oh-kay…since Eevee's okay, are YOU okay?"

Maree only shivered in response and the trainer holding her placed the Mareep back on the ground. Maree shook nervously and promptly dove behind the human's legs when the familiar black-suited man stepped out of the bushes.

"Ah…there you are…"

Mona couldn't help glowering. "Who are you?"

"Kid-kid-kid, don't you know anything about Team Rocket? Didn't your mommy tell you not to cross us?"

"She did say you guys were bad men…and something about wishing to have Ninetales fire-blast you into the air like a—" Mona started.

"Enough! Hand over that Mareep now!" The Rocket interjected. He noticed the fallen Golbat and recalled it before he could be embarrassed further.

Mona blinked then she looked at the Mareep behind her. Maree looked up at her and shook her head back and forth as if begging to not let him anywhere near.

"What were you going to do with it?" Mona asked, turning back to him.

"You see that golden fleece coating it? People will pay millions for it."

"That's all you care about: Money?"

"Makes the world go round kid…" He grinned, and he began reaching behind him for a Pokéball. "How bout we do a one-on-one battle for the heck of it?"

Mona fumed and reached for her own Pokéball. "Fine…but you'd better not cheat…"

"Oh what do you take me for?" The grunt grinned. "Go Zubat!"

Right after the ball opened, a smaller bluish bat appeared in mid-air. Unlike Golbat, Zubat was the pre-evolved form and had no visible eyelids.

"_Crap, I really should have arranged my team better…I can't use Zephyr, he's still weak from the battle against that Wooper I caught, which is barely even awake. Bellsprout can't handle flying types, especially a dual type, Eevee's probably too startled…and my Beedrill can't handle something flying and the same type as it…which means HE is my best bet…and he's probably worn out from that battle against that Female Nidoran._" Mona pulled the Pokéball off her belt and hurled it forwards. "GO GODZILLA!" She yelled as the gator Pokemon emerged. The Croconaw appeared to be at a decent level, and he had much more strength than when he was a Totodile. His jolly mood had also changed into a much more serious nature.

"Godzilla…what kind of name is THAT?" The grunt asked with a mild smirk on his face.

"Nothing you shouldn't be worried about…" Mona grinned. She knew the Croconaw had gained tons of strength while in the Sprout Tower and in the Violet City Gym.

"Heh…well tough luck kid…my Zubat can fly pretty well…and your little gator is grounded. ZUBAT, use Supersonic!"

The Zubat charged at Godzilla at a reckless speed while emitting a high pitched shriek. Godzilla clamped both paws over where his ears would be and gritted its fangs before the bat flew into his face, battering him with its wings.

"Godzilla, use Water Gun!" Mona shouted. Godzilla's eyes snapped back open and it sprayed water at the Zubat which flew out of the way. Mona glanced around before spotting the Zubat hovering a few meters above them. "That thing's pretty fast…"

"Heh, that's because I stole it from this fly-boy trainer. He said his flying Pokemon were the fastest so I helped myself to his little Zubat while his back was turned."

"WHAT?!"

Maree shivered as she watched the Croconaw getting battered by the Zubat. She glanced towards the human girl with a hopeless expression on her face while the brunette gritted her teeth and watched as her teammate was knocked backwards. The golden-fleeced Mareep closed her eyelids which threatened to spill tears as she cast her blue head skywards and shrieked.

"_ZIGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_…!"

This time, her cry went answered as Zigrat sprang out of the grass, molars clenched, and electricity sparking out of his wool. He promptly launched electricity that sparked in an uncontrollable way as it cut off the Zubat from hitting Godzilla. The Mareep spotted his companion by the female human and sprang towards her.

"_Maree?!_"

"_That…human was going to kill me but…but that girl she…she's trying to protect me…_" Maree explained through her nervous whimpering. Zigrat looked up at Mona and stared a bit, recognizing her as the same human he watched in the battle. Mona glanced at Godzilla who was gritting his teeth and back at Zigrat.

"Hey, you can fight…right?"

Zigrat blinked. "_Well…my electric attacks are a bit rusty…_"

"Well…I need an electric Pokemon to help in this battle…Godzilla's a bit worn out from battling a poison type and he's unable to land a hit on the Zubat."

The male Mareep, understanding the situation, nodded and got ready. "Hey, since you already used two Pokemon…"

"What…?" The rocket, spotting the sparking Mareep, felt his blood freeze. "Ohh…"

"Besides…I really can't afford to lose against someone who's going to harm a Pokemon for their dirty work…" She side-glanced Zigrat and nodded towards him. Zigrat, understanding this, leapt forwards as Godzilla stumbled backwards.

"_Hang on big-guy…I'll take it from here…_" Zigrat smiled.

"_Alright…just be careful…he's really darned fast…_" Godzilla groaned as he was recalled. The Zubat, which Godzilla was facing earlier, flew down at the Mareep with a surprising speed.

"Okay Mareep, use Thundershock!" Mona yelled. Zigrat charged up a high amount of electricity and fired it. The electric attack shot past the Zubat which attempted to dodge but a portion of its wings were blasted. It shrieked and flew back while Zigrat tried to get steady. "Mareep, try to aim _then_ use Thundershock!"

Zigrat, following this tip, charged up electricity and watched as the bat-Pokemon zipped back and forth. Once it was in his line of sight, the Mareep launched another electric attack that, this time, struck the Zubat at full force and threw it into the rocket grunt.

"Alright! Now finish off with another Thundershock! Send him skywards!"

"_No sweat!!_" Zigrat shouted as his electrical attack impacted with the grunt and created an explosion that threw the human and the Zubat over the horizon.

"Hey…Mom was right! They _DO_ blast off like rockets!" Mona chortled as Maree ran towards Zigrat and nuzzled him affectionately. She looked at the Mareep with a smile on her face. "It's nice to know you're safely together again…"

Zigrat looked towards Maree and nodded towards her. Maree had a bit of a concerned expression mixed in with worry before following Zigrat as he slowly walked towards the human.

"Huh," The brunette kneeled down so she could get at eye level with them. "What's up…?"

After a bit of a silence that involved Mona and Zigrat keeping eye contact, the brunette human began to understand.

"You want to travel with me…"

Zigrat nodded and Maree went up next to him. "_We both do…_"

"I understand…you want your friend to be in a safe place so she won't have to worry…" Mona replied, pulling out two Pokéballs from her backpack. "It'll be fine…" She replied to Maree's backing away. Maree looked towards Zigrat and slowly padded towards the Pokéball on the right. She tapped it with her nose and got warped in.

"Hey…we make a great team…" She said towards Zigrat. Zigrat nodded with a smile visible on his blue face and went into the Pokéball that was in Mona's left hand. She immediately got into a standing position and murmured: "Zigrat and Maree…" to herself, reciting their nicknames, before the Pokéballs teleported in the direction of Oak's Lab. The brunette slowly turned back to the Pokemon Center as her Pokédex logged information of the new Pokemon she captured.

"_That was interesting_…" She thought before rechecking her items. "Oh great...I just forgot I need to get more Pokeballs...darn it!"

* * *

Song Fitting Chapter: "We're in Heaven - Dj Sammy"

The song I picked for this chapter is really nice to listen to and the words fit Zigrat and Maree's relationship very well.


End file.
